


Drabble Dump

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Requested drabbles I did on twitter
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 23





	Drabble Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anothingqueer/status/1280378731308019712?s=20)  
> Unbeta'd as heck, so be warned for weird-ass grammar

She read the paper again. The words jumbling together like the thoughts in her head. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the paper hard, almost crushing it. She bit her lip, trying to stave off the tears.

It was good news, but at the same time, it wasn’t. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting to form at the back of her eyelid. The sound of her phone’s notification distracted her. It was Jeongyeon.

_I’m outside._

She replied, _hold on._ Getting up from the chair, she went to the bathroom, splashing water on her face to calm herself down. After she dried herself up, she put on some light makeup. Even though she’s in the middle of a crisis, that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t look good on a date. Gathering her things and the paper, she heads outside to meet up with her girlfriend.

Jeongyeon was standing outside of her car, leaning against it. Her face light up when she spots Nayeon coming to her. Nayeon felt her heart dropped to her stomach.

As if sensing something wrong, Jeongyeon quirked her eyebrow. “You okay?” She asked.

Nayeon smiled shakily, shrugging her shoulders. She’s bad at lying when it came to Jeongyeon anyway, so she might as well be honest about it. “Not really.”

Jeongyeon immediately pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently. “Nabong, what’s wrong?”

The nickname only made her shudder. “I’ll tell you in the car.”

When they’re in the car, Jeongyeon still held onto her hand, rubbing the skin gently with her thumb. The motion calmed her a bit, but she had to pull back to grab the paper in her bag. She gave it to Jeongyeon to read.

It was a few seconds of silence until Jeongyeon let out a confused noise. “You got in.”

“I got in.”

Jeongyeon barked out a laugh. “Nayeon! You got in the program. This is a happy thing.”

“It’s in Japan,” Nayeon murmured.

“Oh.”

Nayeon couldn’t look at Jeongyeon, afraid that she’ll break down and cry in front of the girl. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her. When she turned around, Jeongyeon was smiling softly.

“You should go for it.”

The words startled her. “But—”

“You’ve worked hard for this Nayeon. And I’m sure as hell don’t want to be the reason why you reject it.” Jeongyeon wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. “I love you Nayeon.”

Nayeon leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, the taste salty from her tears. “I love you too, Jeongyeon. Thank you.”

Jeongyeon chuckled, shaking her head. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. It’s gonna take more than distance for us to fall apart, you dummy.”

Nayeon lets out a watery laugh, wiping her tears. Her heart felt lighter. “Can we go eat now?”

Jeongyeon laughed, getting out of the parking lot. She intertwined their hands together.

“Nayeon.”

Nayeon hummed.

“We’ll figure it out.”

Nayeon smiled wide at that.


End file.
